trn123fandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ben 10/S2A
'''S02E01''' Ben suspects newly introduced company that releases alien toys for using real creatures against their will. As he wants to stay in shadow as incognito, he uses some help of Jack being plug in Plumbers to make Plumbers go to the Minicreaties factories and check out, are those entities really, just Massive Holographic Data Beings, that digital as founders say. At the end of episode there's flashback half-year-ago where's two mesterious Xenomorphs steal some Wallet Creatures/Walltures. '''S02E02''' '''S02E03''' Animo, Vreedle Brothers and Fistrick joins the Space Pirates Space Pirates opens recrutation to their squad, Vreedle Brothers, Fistrick and Dr. Animo joins in. But Animo as only one joins in with other reason than just roberring spaceships. He wants to go to Piscciss, planet of thousands of Ocean-a-like creatures, where's first notes of Kraken existance was written. It's one of first episodes to be meant about Ancient Gods in it. '''S02E04''' Two parter when Albedo using Omnimorph and Omnitrix makes Corrupted Xenomorph-Prototype-N6 another copy of Ben called "Benzarro". Also Ben uses help of Ben 22. Awesome fight between 4 The-X-ths. '''S02E05''' In one point of episode Albedo and Benzarro backs through the portal bruised and with no Omnimorph at all. At the End Ben and Jack are trapped in Anur Domain. Episode last minutes. *Battle between Ben, Jack and Tom and Albedo and Benzarro *Jack and Tom are still arguing 40': *Benzarro says to Albedo he got plan, and shouts he'll be right back, then transforms into The-X-th, takes Albedo Matrix-Killer and escapes from this time period. 41': *Albedo is annoyed, but Benzarro backs shortely (as it said in Iron-Man-alike view of Albedo's Omnimorph when monitoring software says "twin-Omnitrix has gone from current time-period" and then "twin-Omnitrix has returned to current time-period") and takes Albedo and teleports with him far away from Ben, Jack and Tom. *Ben tries make Jack and Tom stop arguing, and tell Tom locate Albedo and Benzarro, and he with Jack will search Albedo and Benzarro cave 42': *Meanwhile Benzarro and Albedo talk: **Albedo: What the fuck maaan?! We've almost lose! You take my Matrix-Killer, you escape, than you back, now you take me a fucking miles away from our cave, letting them use our whole suplies?! WHY?! **Benzarro: We'll be killed by Tom and Ben, today, basically this date. Better for us if we escape into other period of time, somewhere far away from today. **Albedo: Killed? How is that even possible? We're wielding Omnitrixes, we are like gods. Immortals! **Benzarro: They need to be outsmarted, huh? But believe they did it, it's complicated but at one point of my time travel I've got proof of that. (he means the moment in "''Times Change''" when after Ben spoils him his own death, Benzarro tries to commit suicide but destiny disallows him by every fuckin way) **Albedo: So what, what you offer? **Benzarro: If they kill us, we are also be able to kill them. Somehow... but still one day, we'll seek'em and we'll kill'em! **Albedo: Yeah, they were never outsmarted and now they will be outnumbered nomore. **Benzarro: Whatya mean? **Albedo: Extra pair of hands to help will be on the way sooner then they think. (he obviously means the Orange Wielder and that how are they went to "''Cubic Three''") **Benzarro: Now we're talkin'. (Benzarro takes Albedo and they escape through the time vortex) *Ben and Tom starts discussion and they finally come along, than they split up and start searching for Ben and Jack in Cave etc. 43': *Suddenly time-vortex opens in chamber next to Jack's one, and bruised, genuinly anger Albedo and Benzarro (with Matrix-Killer on the side lands onto ground, and their Omnitrixes are now with deleted forms of Omnimorph and Gemystical) are threw out from it. *Benzarro and Albedo talk: **Benzarro: AGAIN?! HERE?! WHY?! **Albedo: WE'VE CAME THAT FAR WAY TO END UP HERE? HOW POSSIBLY COULD WE FAIL AT EVERY STAGE OF THAT MISSION. **Benzarro: WHAT WE'LL DO NOW? **Albedo: I don't know, no plan B, no chance for us, we can't even kill someone from future, cuz' if we did it, we'd do the wound to time that big, it would make the... wait a second. **Benzarro: What? **Albedo: Listen, nothing to lose, we'll kill'em, we'll make a paradox, we'll destroy the Earth or even worse. WHATEVER. Still there will be chance, to fuckin' make them suffer! **Benzarro: I guess you're right... (Benzarro acting he didn't heard anything but got suspiocious expression) So that how we end? **Albedo: Yes, it is! 44': *Then they transform into Strongarms and Hothell and rashes into room next to their and attacks on unarmed Jack. *Jack shouts. Ben hearing this runs with help to Jack, transforms into Bio-Vined and tries take their lives. But their Omnitrixes are holding them on. *Tom goes on, transforms into The-X-th and gently hacks and crashes their Omnitrixes after merging with Destroy-Matrix, letting Ben kill them. 45': *Jack and Ben keeps researching cave and Tom's detaching Omnitrix from Albedo's and Benzarro corpses that backs to their Corrupted Omnimorph and Galvanin forms. *Ben and Jack finds and accidently uses mirror-artefact that sends them to unkown purpur cave *Tom aren't happy for what they've done, he calls Gwen, Kevin and Kai to tell them problem's solved but Ben and Jack are missing. *It's shortely shown where's Ben and Jack. Anur Domain panorama from hill with cave where they've landed. *EPISODE END '''S02E06''' '''S02E07''' '''S02E08''' '''S02E09''' Jack and Ben as Psykick (smart guy) restores all functions of taken Albedo's and Benzarro's Omnitrixes and also DNA Sample they have been gone. That makes Jack and Ben curious what happened to them at the end of Albedo's and Benzarro's adventures if they was using them in beginning of "''Two''". (ofc it's reference to future story, where Ben, Tom, Jen and Dex deletes those samples from Omnitrixes of villains) After restoring those Omnitrixes, Ben deactivates both and hides them, from anybody. When Antimorph rises Kai decides to help Ben and Jack and she using help of Kevin finds where Ben hid one of spare Omnitrixes and she uses it to help Ben. Primus, after defeating Anti-Omnimorph Tommy's want to check out Primus base to find out some more informations about stuff but Ben says they should go, cuz' Troyan Virus made by their Omnimorphs won't hold back so long Azmuth Labs on Galvan, Plumber's Maintanance Security Sevices and (as he says) something called Argistix Securities. Fortunately they finds out some useful cores and they enable them. Also Ben removes from authorisation unit connection between primus and Albedo's and Benzarro's Omnitrixes registered in this device and also bans their devices once for all (that leads us to "Cubic Three" ) At the End Ben makes Omnimorph and Omnitrix more powerful than ever and Kai stays as another Omnitrix Wielder. '''S02E10''' Nemetrix and Predators got introduced. In fact Ben's got "ideal-alien-forms" that not all of the Predators will be corresponding to Aliens of Ben. Nemetrix also has Omnimorph that basically looks like Umbreon. '''S02E11''' At some point Ben realizes he's Omnimorph as well as Omnitrix aren't so useful in Ledgerdomain, as it was seen in Anur Domain. '''S02E12''' '''S02E13'''